Never Again
by plentysaid
Summary: He had told her no before - said that it was wrong. Of course it was, they were pupil-teacher, but what happens when 'Never Again' turns into 'I need you always? Multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so quickly that they hadn't anticipated this. They were talking, smiling, when it became joking to flirting. It shouldn't have. They both knew this. Once before, it was always like this, the he said 'Never again'. Hands brushing as they discussed her homework, her perching on the side of his desk, his eyes, though not meaning to, glazing over her. He had pulled his eyes away to talk about the new book they were studying.

"Ezra..." She whispered, looking down at him with the look he knew all too well – lust, love, admiration. Once glance up; that was all it took.

That 'never again' ended up them locked in a classroom, hands roaming each and every inch of each other, kisses being exchanged. It should never have come back to this.

Abruptly, he pulled away, shaking his head, uttering his remorse, whispering his apologies. He hated the look in her eyes at that point. Heartbreak, anger, hurt.

He left, without a word, leaving a broken girl alone.


	2. Chapter 2

His nights were filled with her face, her eyes. Not the soft eyes he knew and adored to see. The eyes that were spilling tears. How he had left her, it was all too much for him. The hurt that he saw – that he had caused, was what was filling him now. He needed her, he knew this, he couldn't admit it though.

Admitting that would show something inside him that he didn't want to admit. He could only think of what she was feeling at the moment. How he could fix this, he knew he couldn't. He should have said stop from the word go.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He wanted her more than he could ever say out loud.

His phone vibrated against the coffee table in his small apartment, a sigh escaped him, he used to rush to the phone whenever it went off, in case it was her, but now, there was a finite point saying that it wasn't her.

As he read it, he felt the smile creep across his face: it was her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to talk to you. About what happened the other day. Aria. _He didn't text her back; he chewed his lip, waiting, just waiting for his mind to pick the right words to say. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't think of words to say.

_Come over. Ezra. _Was all he could text; he didn't know what they were going to say to each other, he needed to see her though. He really did. At that moment, he felt as though she was his lifeline.

He tidied his apartment, waiting for her, he had changed. When the knock on the door had come, he jumped up, answering it straight away. Her eyes were still full of hurt. He tried not to focus on that. Instead, he focused on the black dress that held her petite frame, her legs slender; his eyes ran over her slowly.

"Come in," he whispers, opening the door slowly for her. He waited for her to come in, handing her a bottle of water.

"Ezra, sit down," she whispered, her voice was still sad, he did as she said, running his hand through his hair, she sat down next to him, tucking her legs under her body.

"I know what happened shouldn't have, I know you regret it..."

"I don't regret it," he jumped in, his hand reaching out to hers. "I really don't. This is just difficult for me."

"Yeah, Ez, it is for me too," she sighed, pulling her hand away.

"I need you," he whispers, the words shocking them both.


	4. Chapter 4

The reaction from both of them was surprise. Ezra didn't quite know how strong his feelings for Aria were and Aria didn't really know if Ezra was serious. He stared into her gorgeous eyes, a blush creeping over her neck; he reached out and rubbed her cheek softly with the ball of his thumb.

"Ez..." He silenced her, his thumb brushing over her lips softly.

"Please, don't say anything – I just need..." Need what? Ezra didn't know exactly what he needed. They both waited for the answer to come out of his mouth, but nothing came, he stared at her, moving closer to her. He rubs their noses together softly, listening to her breath hitch softly; he brushes his lips against hers, his hand moving down her body on her hip softly.

Aria answered his thoughts. "This," she whispered, kissing him softly. "We need this." He pulls her down into his arms and kisses her softly, rubbing her hips as their lips meet together softly, his hand running up her back, his fingers tangling against her hair.

They only break their lips apart when they need air.

"Aria..." He whispers, watching her softly, she doesn't reply with words, just a soft kiss.

"I know," she brushes a strand of hair from his face. She knew this would have to be kept behind closed doors.


	5. Chapter 5

They spent that night kissing: hands never leaving the other's body – lips always together. Ezra wished they could stay like that for longer, but a call from Aria's mom made her leave hastily. Leaving Ezra alone for the rest of the night, praying that when they saw each other the next day, they would pretend like that hadn't happened.

And they did.

After school, Aria came to his classroom, to ask about a trivial question on the homework assignment they had been set just mere hours before. Ezra spoke her through it, trailing off half-way through knowing that Aria didn't need any help. His hand found hers on the desk and they spoke about her coming over tonight – Ezra would cook for her. Her eyes lit up, glinting with tints of childlike glee.

Soon Aria was on her way to hers, thinking about multiple outfit choices to please Mr. Fitz.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

Due to something that has happened in my personal life recently, I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to finish these stories any time soon. I'm finding it trying to bring myself to write any Ezra/Aria scenes – or, in general any scenes with a relationship like theirs.

I don't like the fact that I am disappointing people by not being able to continue. Maybe someday soon I'll be able to continue theses stories because I really did enjoy writing them.

Sorry,

Georgia.


End file.
